Live and Learn
by Kaname84
Summary: Even after twenty years of marriage, Kawaki and Boruto's relationship is much the same. Their kids are old enough to take care of themselves, but that doesn't stop them from worrying. However, that doesn't mean they can't try and take a little time for themselves. Maybe the kids should be taking care of them...(Sequel to Pain and Gain)


**Boruto- Chapter One**

I put the last of my clothes in my suitcase and closed it with a sigh. I still couldn't believe we were doing this, traveling for six whole months. It made sense considering the timing, but it had been years since I last traveled and I had never been out of the country. That didn't make me any less excited though. It would be just the two of us and I was more than ready to have Kawaki all to myself. I picked up my suitcase and headed downstairs to the living room where our other bags were. I did a mental checklist to make sure we had everything.

"Daaaaaad!" Kiki called as she stomped her way into the room. "Papa is packing all kinds of crazy stuff and he won't listen to me! You better stop him!" She stomped her foot once more for good measure and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's got a whole suitcase of stuff he isn't even allowed to take on the cruise!"

"Don't listen to her!" I heard Kawaki shout from the other end of the house.

Sora laughed loudly from the other room and started yelling as well. "Papa's a liar!"

I shook my head and smiled fondly. Honestly, they all acted like they were four. "Let's go see what he has going on." I told Kiki and followed her.

Sora was leaning against the door frame as he watched Kawaki pack. I peeked inside and saw him stuffing a suitcase with all of our photo albums and the kid's baby books. It was endearing, but also silly.

"Ki. We're not taking those." I stated as I walked into the room. "I said pack things that we _need_, not our entire lives in picture form."

Kawaki looked back at me with grey eyes narrowed. "I do need these."

"You really don't. What if you lose them? Or worse, a fire breaks out on the ship. It could end up sinking." I pointed out and shivered at the mental image, that would be horrible. Now I was worried instead.

"That's it!" He stood suddenly and shook his head. "We're not going."

I waved my hand, dismissing my own words. "That won't happen. Probably." I reasoned. "There's no turning back now, we've been looking forward to this. We're going."

"Dad's right, Papa. You're overreacting as usual. You two need to get away. You're going to have a lot of fun and all those pictures will be here when you get home." Kiki told him meaningfully.

"I don't like this." Kawaki sighed and shook his head again. "I really don't like that you and Sora want to get rid of us so badly."

Sora grinned. "That's right, I have a lot of plans for when you two leave." He joked but then raised up his hands when Kawaki and I gave him a look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Kiki and I will be in college learning and stuff."

"Oh, I've been to college." Kawaki grumbled. "I didn't learn shit. Except how much of a pain in the ass your Dad is."

I lightly pushed Kawaki's chest. "Rude. Besides, I taught you a _lot_ of things."

"Whoa whoa, my innocent ears!" Sora said and covered them with his hands. "Please, can you _not_?"

"Seriously… you two are too much sometimes. But Papa," She went over to Kawaki and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I won't let Sora get into any trouble and you and Dad will have so much fun."

I smiled at her words, proud but hating that she was nineteen already. "Good to hear, just make sure you call us if you need to—or Himawari, Grandma and Grandpa."

"Just… please don't get pregnant or something… I'll buy you the world if you don't do anything like that." Kawaki hugged her tight.

"Kawaki!" I scolded him. He was unbelievable. "We raised her well, she would never... so don't go saying that."

"Promise me." Kawaki whispered in her ear, but I heard him and my fist clenched.

"Papa!" She screeched and struggled out of his embrace. "This is why I don't bring my boyfriends over to meet you! Or you either Dad!" She groaned and stormed out of the room.

"B...Boyfriends?" Kawaki blinked. "Oh hell fucking no. I'm not leaving."

"What did I do?" I asked, crossing my arms as Sora laughed at the whole scene. "Kawaki, quit it, we're going. Sora, if she gets a serious boyfriend you tell us."

Sora nodded. "Got it."

Kawaki moved to stand next to him and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder. "You make sure nobody touches your sister and I'll buy you that motorcycle you've been begging for."

I rolled my eyes. He always hated it when I bought things for him, but he had no problem buying things for the kids.

"Really? Okay, Papa!" Sora grinned and hugged him back. "You can rest assured!"

"That's my boy!" Kawaki grinned then and released Sora as he looked at me. "Okay… we're doing this. Don't give me another reason to change my mind."

_Finally._ "Me? I would never. Now let's get our bags to the car."

The three of us went into the living room to find Kiki already hauling suitcases out the door. We pitched in and got done quickly. Kawaki took the driver's seat and I took shotgun while the kids sat in the back. It was a fairly long drive to the coast, but the ride wasn't the least bit boring, our family never was. Kawaki parked as close as he could before the kids helped us carry our bags to the luggage area. It would all be put on the cruise ship for us after we boarded. The ship was a lot bigger than I thought it would be, making the reality of it hit me harder. We were really going to travel around the world, just Kawaki and I.

It was exciting and I couldn't wait, but looking at my kids made me frown. We would be leaving them for six months after being with them for so long, watching them grow day by day. Kiki and Sora stood with us at the end of the boarding line to say our goodbyes and I found myself feeling sad.

"Have fun Papa, Dad." Sora said before giving us each a hug.

"Shit." Kawaki groaned before pulling both the kids against him, holding them tight. "You two better be safe and smart. If I have to come back early there will be hell to pay."

I felt my eyes tear up as I watched them, hating that this was goodbye even if it wasn't forever. "What he said, you two behave. Make sure you eat right and call us every now and then. Do your best at college." I said slowly, willing my voice not to crack. Damn it all, they had grown up too fast.

"Sora," Kawaki sighed, leaning his forehead against Sora's. "Remember what we discussed. I expect you to keep your end of the bargain."

"I got this, Papa." Sora said seriously and I choked out a laugh.

Kawaki nodded as he released Sora and looked at Kiki once more. "Kiki… you… don't do anything crazy. I mean, you'll always be our little girl so just stay like that… forever and never forget it."

"Relax, Papa… you're always so dramatic. Worse than Dad." She rolled her eyes. "I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"W-who's dramatic?" I asked, a few tears slipping and I turned around to collect myself. "We're your parents, we'll always worry."

"Stop it, both of you." Kiki sighed loudly and came over, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you, Dad. I'm glad you worry… but for the next six months, worry about yourself and Papa." She smiled brightly before turning to Kawaki. "And you too, Papa. Take care of Dad and have fun. We'll be fine." She got on her tiptoes and Kawaki dipped down so she could kiss his cheek as well.

I let the tears fall freely now. "Kawakiiiiiiiiii, our kids are all grown up!" I cried as I looked at him, wanting him to do something about it.

"But I guess… we did a pretty good job right?" Kawaki smiled softly then. "They'll be okay without us."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed and gave me another hug. "It'll be fine so don't cry, Dad."

I hugged him tightly and then stepped back, wiping my face. "I know . . . I just don't like saying goodbye." I took a deep breath and smiled. "You kids have fun and we'll do the same."

"Just not too much fun." Kawaki muttered.

The line was moving surprisingly fast and Kawaki and I made our way onto the ship. We went straight to the railing so that we could see Kiki and Sora. They were easy to spot, waving like crazy. I laughed as we waved back to them. I would miss them so much, so so much, but I was still glad we were going. It was another adventure, another chapter for us to enjoy together. We continued to wave as the ship began pulling away and out to sea until we could no longer see them anymore. Most of the other passengers who had waved goodbye as well left, but we stayed and stared at the shore for a while longer. Leaving the kids, it was a weird feeling. They had been and still were a big part of our lives.

"I feel . . . kind of empty." I admitted, gazing up at Kawaki's face.

"Hm. I can change that."

I playfully pinched his arm. "Ki!"

"Well damn, I just can't stand you feeling empty." He laughed but it wasn't long before it died down. "It's going to be hard to be away from them… but they're old enough to take care of themselves. Hell, we're lucky Kiki hasn't moved out yet. They are good kids…"

"That they are. We did a great job . . . but now it's time to focus on ourselves again. What a challenge that'll be." I chuckled. When did I lose the ability to know what to do with my free time?

"Well… might as well get started. Let's have a drink." Kawaki suggested.

I nodded and held his hand as we headed below deck. The search for a bar took us about ten minutes, but it was worth it. Everything on the ship screamed fancy and it damn well better, it cost a lot of money. There were some other couples there, but it wasn't packed. We took a seat at one of the tables and ordered two gin and tonics. The drinks came fast and Kawaki was quick to have a taste.

"So. What do you want to do first?" I asked before taking a sip of my own drink. There were casinos, pools, spas, movie theaters, saunas and a lot of other things to choose from. I had no idea where to start.

"After a few drinks I think we should check out that spa." Kawaki said before sipping his drink.

I hummed. "Sounds good."

"I can't believe there are ten different bars on this thing. Shit." Kawaki mused.

"I wonder if they all have different drinks." I thought out loud as I looked around. A woman at the bar was knocking back drinks as if today was her last.

"I know one of them serves nothing but tequila." Kawaki told me as he took another drink. "I want to check that one out next."

We stayed in the bar for a while and just drank and talked. The atmosphere was calm and my mind was beginning to relax, drifting into vacation mode. Once it started to get crowded, we went ahead to the nearest spa. A man at the front counter tried to assign us different rooms, but I wasn't having it. He gave us one large room instead and told us where to change into the provided robes and towels. Ten minutes later we were ready to go, sitting on the massage tables. I absentmindedly turned my wedding ring around my finger as we waited. The room smelled like lotion and there were a lot of bottles lined up on the shelves on the walls. The door opened while I was looking around and I turned my head as a man and a woman entered the room.

They introduced themselves and asked us to take off our robes and lay on our stomachs. The medium sized towels around our waists kept us from being completely naked and we rested our heads on the small pillows. A small part of me was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't let it bother me. The woman opened a bottle and lathered her hands in massage oil, standing next to Kawaki. I heard the man open a bottle as well as he stood to my left. I was surprised the oil was warm when the man started pouring it on me. I glanced over at Kawaki, his eyes closed as the woman did the same. The uncomfortable feeling came back, but it wasn't strong enough to be jealousy. Of course I didn't like someone else having their hands all over Kawaki, but it was just a massage. He deserved to enjoy himself and get pampered.

The man spread the oil a bit before using his hands to rub my back and neck. I let my eyes fall closed as well and sighed. It felt good even if it wasn't on the same level as Kawaki's massages. It wasn't long before the tension in my muscles began to fade away. When his hands kneaded the middle of my back, I hummed in content. Kawaki seemed to be feeling the same judging from his own pleased sighs. I opened an eye to peek at him as the woman pressed hard between his shoulder blades. He groaned at the feeling and I frowned at the sound. My mind knew it was ridiculous to get upset, but my heart was irritated that someone else was making him groan like that.

"You're very tense right here sir." The woman mused, working the area more deeply which only caused him to grunt. "Maybe I should heat the oil for you a little more, huh?" She asked and I scowled at the way her hands moved across his skin softly then.

Something about her attitude was pissing me off. I opened my other eye and glanced at her face, gauging her intentions. She was a little too . . . handsy in my opinion and she looked way too happy. Suddenly the man gripped my hips and I gasped, flinching a bit on the table.

"Sorry about that, did it hurt?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You just surprised me." I explained, not realizing how much of my attention had quickly focused on Kawaki and that woman. The man started working on my lower back next, his movements slower.

I tried to concentrate on my own massage instead of my growing jealousy. But it was too hard, with Kawaki's constant groans. I didn't like how much he liked his massage. His seemed to be speeding along much faster than mine and while my lower back was still being massaged, the woman had returned with three hot rocks that she placed down the center of his back. He didn't react, at least not until she started rubbing the rocks over his muscles.

"Fuck." He grunted, tensing.

"Just relax." She told him, smiling in a way that had me scowling at her again. "You may have to come see me every day because you're really tense."

Kawaki chuckled at that and opened his eyes to look at me. "I don't think my husband would allow me the luxury."

I didn't trust myself to comment, knowing it would get ugly real quick. I never could hold back when it came to Kawaki and that hadn't changed over the years. If anything, it might have gotten worse. It wasn't that I was insecure, I just didn't like anyone touching what was mine. Thankfully, the woman kept her mouth shut after that and we both finished our massages in peace before being led to the sauna.

There was nobody else inside the room. Kawaki and I sat next to each other and both sighed as our bodies adjusted to the heat of the steamed room.

"Shit. We're going to need a shower after this." Kawaki laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "The massage was nice… but I guess we should just massage ourselves. You're too fucking jealous for your own good."

"I can't help it." I muttered as the steam warmed my skin.

"It's okay. I love all of your annoying traits." He sighed happily and stretched. "After our shower we may have to get down to some more massaging and other things."

I leaned my elbows on my knees as I hunched over. "Is that so?"

"Well hell yeah. This is our time right, no kids to worry about… we can do what the fuck we want—when we want!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and winked at him. "Count me in, Ki. I'm more than ready."

"Hm. Then we can get you nice and dressed up and have dinner and drinks before coming back in for more."

My body was hot and it had nothing to do with the steam. "I can't remember the last time I saw you go all out for dinner. When you clean up, you look fine as hell." I grinned and gave him a once over. "Though nothing can beat your natural look."

"I'll make you fall in love with me all over again. Watch." He winked at me and I feared for my heart.

"Damn, I don't know how I'm going to make it this whole trip with you coming for me like that already." I mused as I moved my bangs out of my face.

"Me either… good fucking luck." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm. "Doesn't mean you're off the hook either, Kawaki. Prepare your ass to be seduced." I warned, voice taking on a deeper tone.

"Oh believe me, I'm nothing but excited about it."

We enjoyed our time in the sauna, sweating like crazy before we wiped down and headed towards the shower area. There were separate stalls and it reminded me of the ones I used to use in the college football locker room. A few people were on their way out as we passed them, going further along. Other showers were running near the front and I stopped at one of the ones towards the back, hanging the clean towel I picked up at the entrance on the door.

"Make room." Kawaki said as he squeezed in with me. "Don't tell on us though."

He shut the stall behind us and I started the water, turning the knobs until the water was warm enough. "I can keep a secret." I smiled before dropping the towel at my waist and angling the water on us. It was a little cramped, but I didn't care in the least.

"Wanna make out?" Kawaki asked at my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I chuckled and reached back to swipe his towel, letting it join mine on the floor. "I'm not completely against that." I said and turned in his hold to gaze back into those grey eyes I loved so much.

"You never are." He grinned before dipping down and stole my lips in a kiss. He held me tight against him while moving his lips against mine and then sneaking his tongue into my mouth to meet my own. I hummed at the feel of his tongue swirling around mine and I gasped when he sucked it into his mouth.

"Ooh, we better stop or we'll definitely get caught." He teased, grey eyes gleaming.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, playfully narrowing my eyes at him.

"You know exactly what. You can't keep quiet to save your life, asshole." He whispered tauntingly. "Let's just hurry with the shower so we can get back to our room and not have to worry about getting our vacation ruined… even if the thought of getting caught is a bit thrilling."

I chuckled quietly and grabbed the soap. "You may have a point there. " I agreed.

We washed up, teasing each other a bit before we dried off. Then we went all the way back to the changing room to get dressed. The trip back to our rooms was longer since it was on one of the lower levels and when I opened the door, I was glad our suitcases had already been brought inside. They were neatly stacked in the middle of the large room and I searched for one of mine while Kawaki locked the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that just yet." Kawaki was quick to come up behind me and twist me around to face him. "We'll get you dressed after a little fun."

"Hang on a second." I smiled as I looked over my shoulder, spotting the one I was looking for near the bottom. I turned back around and bent over, unzipping the bag as much as I could. I felt around for a moment before finding what I was searching for.

"What are you up to?"

I took out the small pouch, my cheeks heating up a bit at the thought of following through on what I had prepared. "You'll have to see for yourself." I told him as I walked over to the bed.

"Well you're suspicious as fuck." Kawaki muttered as he followed me.

I didn't bother denying it and got on the mattress, settling in the center. "Strip." I said as I put the pouch down and took off my shirt. A part of me was stalling, but we couldn't do anything until we were naked.

"Maybe I shouldn't… since you're being so secretive." He smirked as his eyes traveled over my exposed torso.

"It's a surprise." I pointed out. "On second thought, turn around too." It was kind of embarrassing since we haven't used anything like this before, but I wasn't going to back out.

"Damn, I'm too curious now that you've gone all red on me." Kawaki chuckled and stripped off his shirt before reaching for his belt and unbuckling it. "What have you got planned, Boruto?"

My blue eyes didn't hesitate to take in his muscled chest, my heart beating faster even after all these years. "Wait and see . . . but turn around." I said and moved my hands to my zipper.

Kawaki turned around as I told him and stripped off his pants when he did. "I'm honestly a bit worried… so don't keep me in suspense."

I took a deep breath and made quick work of my pants and underwear. I tossed them on the floor before picking up the pouch. I glance up at Kawaki every few seconds to make sure he wasn't peeking, pulling out the lube and setting it on the bed. My fingers reached back in and took hold of the cockring. I wasn't sure how he would react to this, but I hoped he would be as excited as I was when I came across it on the internet. I eased it over the head of my member and down to the base, thankful I was soft enough that it didn't take much effort. I wouldn't be able to come now, not unless he took it off and let me. I knew my face was flushed, but I was horny as fuck trying this out.

"Y-you can look now." I said, cursing myself for stuttering. My timid side never failed to show up when Kawaki was involved and I was eager for his reaction.

He turned around slowly, eyes briefly staring into mine before they dropped to my cock and he hummed. "So you want to play?" He stepped closer to me, grey eyes returning to mine as he slowly made his way on the bed. "You want to last a long time?"

"Maybe . . . do you like it?" I asked, hands going to his hips.

"You know I always like torturing you." He smirked and kissed me before suddenly pushing me down hard into the mattress, his hand was on my throat then, knee pushing my legs apart. "And being able to torture you on vacation… hell it's like a dream come true."

I bit my lip, a shiver running down my spine at the way he looked at me so hungrily. "I was waiting for the right time to use this . . . but don't torture me too long, Ki. It's my first time."

"Don't worry, I won't make you suffer." Kawaki promised.

"Thanks." I smiled before handing him the lube. "Now fuck me."

"Oh you won't have to ask me twice." He took the lube from me, grinning wickedly.

I beamed at him and found myself turning my wedding ring with my thumb. "Give me your best shot, grandpa." I teased fondly.

"If your cinnamon roll ass can take it." He scoffed.

"You know I can." I always could.

My blue eyes zeroed in on his fingers as he opened the bottle, his other hand still firmly holding my throat. Instead of lubing up his hand he poured it right over my balls. I gasped at the cold feeling as it ran down to my entrance and Kawaki tossed the bottle onto the sheets. He wasted no time in pressing two fingers inside, my hands raising up to fist the pillows. It was always easy for him to get me worked up, but it felt so different like this and I couldn't help how turned on I was. The tight grip of his hand on my throat added with the tight feel of the cockring was driving me crazy.

Kawaki didn't drag out stretching me like I thought he would, flexing and spreading his digits before adding a third as I softly groaned. His grey eyes gazed back and forth between my face and my cock, full of desire and mischief. I had no idea what he was planning, but I knew that look. I was really in for it tonight and I couldn't wait. Even after being together for so long we never got tired of one another. We always kept each other on our toes. He suddenly pushed hard against my prostate and a loud moan left my lips. He did it again and smirked when my member twiched, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

I didn't know what he was so smug about considering he was just as hard as I was, but then again I didn't have the option of coming like he did. Giving Kawaki this kind of control over me was so damn hot though and I wouldn't regret it. I bit my lip as his hand traveled down my neck and over my chest, lightly brushing over my nipples. He continued down to his goal and my arousal flared when he wrapped his hand around my cock. My whole groin felt tingly and my hips trembled as he hit my prostate again. Another loud moan escaped my throat and another after that as he kept going, attacking my bundle of nerves while his hand began stroking my member.

"You look so fucking good right now." Kawaki groaned.

I could feel deep in my stomach, the coiling that rippled all the way to my balls and had my cock throbbing as I was about to come. But I couldn't, I knew I couldn't yet I still chased my orgasm and rocked my hips as much as I could. I went right to the edge but wasn't able to fall, my moans turning into high whines at being denied. I loved it. Though I didn't know why, usually I hated this kind of thing—being forced to wait and slowly teased. It had to be because it was Kawaki, I ended up loving anything he did to me even when he pissed me off. Kawaki took pity and removed his hands only to grab the bottle again. I watched in a slight daze as he coated his cock in lube while he stared longingly at me, my breath coming out in pants as the sight made my cock twitch again. The ring didn't hurt in a bad way and I was glad for that, but it's hold around my member was tight as hell.

I was starting to get desperate already. "You . . . you're putting it in?" I asked breathlessly, still close to the edge and so goddamn horny. I had no idea what would happen when he did, but my body was craving it.

"How can I not when you're begging for it?"

He leaned down and kissed me hard, forcing his tongue past my lips that would have easily let him in. My skin was hot and flushed and I didn't have the energy to keep up with his passionate kiss. I let him do as he pleased and whimpered at how wet he was making it, practically swallowing my tongue when his wasn't down my throat. I brought my hands up and cradled his head gently. I had no idea why I felt so weak yet so wound up at the same time. The tip of his member was quick to push past my entrance and I had to turn my head away before I suffocated, taking fast breaths as he moved his mouth to my neck instead. My hands fisted his hair and my legs wrapped around his waist once his balls met my ass. I felt like I was going to come again, but I never found my release.

Kawaki growled as I clenched around him. I shuddered at the sound and he nipped my earlobe in approval, his hips moving in shallow thrusts. I moaned shakily and arched my back, urging him to move faster. He got the hint and picked up the pace, driving in so deep that I yelped.

"You like your little toy?"

"Y-you, don't ask me that!" I ordered. I didn't know If I could handle his bedroom voice on top of everything else, his dirty talk was dangerous.

"Why?" He asked, thrusting into me hard. "You like it too much?"

He was trying to kill me. "Stop." I pleaded, eyes falling shut. He had to stop talking, I couldn't listen to him anymore.

"No fucking way."

It was stupid of me to think I knew what I was getting into. Experiencing it for real was completely different from anything else I could have done in preparation. I had to move my hands to his shoulders and hold on, his hips rocking my body so damn well. He turned my head back towards him and captured my mouth in a kiss. He bit my bottom lip and I whined before I could stop myself.

His abs kept teasing my cock as it laid between us and I mentally cursed, it just wasn't enough. Or rather, it didn't matter because I couldn't come. I was forced to stay at the edge as Kawaki slowed down the kiss, the snap of his hips going faster. It was really starting to get to me, it was too fucking intense. My body felt like it was on fire and my cock was so sensitive it almost hurt. I thought I would last longer than this.

"K-Ki! No more." I gasped when the head of his cock hit me just right. "Let me, let me come."

Kawaki grunted, his own pleasure clouding his mind, and he reached in between us. I hissed at the feeling of his hand wrapped around my member and his fingers scratched and curled the cockring. I whimpered again when he tightened his grip and practically stroked the ring off of me. Only a second later I was coming, finally, a lewd moan tore from my throat as my back arched and every muscle in my body seemed to snap. I clench down hard on Kawaki's cock, catching him by surprise and forcing him to come right then and there.

He groaned in my ear and I clung to him, overwhelmed as his seed filled me. His movements didn't stop and kept thrusting inside of me. It felt so good, so fucking good and oh god I was still coming. A second wave hit me and I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't remember ever coming so hard or so long, Kawaki's body having stilled by the time I was coming down from my own high. But I was still so sensitive. I was weakly holding onto him as I remained still myself, focusing on catching my breath while everything tingled. Fuck.

"You okay?" He breathed, gazing down at me.

"Don't move." I warned, knowing it would send me in another frenzy. "Just, don't move."

"Hm… is it like that? Come on now, let me make you come once more… since you need it so bad."

Damn bastard. "No, no, don't."

"Can I pull out at least?" He asked then, chuckling.

I shook my hips a bit, testing it out and gasped. "No, no, definitely not."

Kawaki sighed and laid down, resting his weight on top of me. "Fine."

It was better to just stay like this.

* * *

**A/N: A KanaTyy collaboration XD**


End file.
